


Listen. - One-shot

by raccodactyl



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arguing, Canon-Typical Violence, Dom/sub, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, Violence, heavy dom/sub, like wicked heavy dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccodactyl/pseuds/raccodactyl
Summary: Request:  daddy dutch spanking fem reader till she cries because she’s been being so sassy and not listening to any of the rules he gave her<3 also including her almost getting killed (like near fatal gunshot or stab wound or whatever) because she won’t listen?Summary: You and Dutch have been tense the past few days and he does his best to fuck the brat right out of you but that wasn’t quite enough.Definitely not as graphic as the request lets on but intense nonetheless





	Listen. - One-shot

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted 13 February

You were getting on Dutch’s last nerve but at this point, you didn’t care. He had spent the past few days brooding and you were sick of it so you did any little harmless thing you could in attempt to piss him off. Sure, maybe some of the things you were doing weren’t exactly harmless, but you were sick of the way he was acting. There was a heist coming up and you knew it, but it didn’t give him the right to leave you at the wayside.

You were in the woods, minding your own business and flipping through a book when you heard footsteps cracking branches from nearby. You turned to see Dutch approaching you before rolling your eyes and returning your attention to the book.

“Y/N,” he addressed you firmly.

“What,” you snapped, not looking up from your book.

He raised an eyebrow, eyes going angry, “You wanna try that again?”

“Sure,” you said with a mocking smile, “My dearest Dutch, how may I serve you.”

He stepped closer to you now, “I’ll give you one more chance to get your god damn act together.”

“You have the audacity to tell me to get my act together? Nice, Dutch, real nice.”

“Oh, that’s cute,” he retorted, “You acting like a brat in front of everyone in attempt to embarrass me. You not even looking at me in the damn eyes for days now. What’s gotten into you?”

“You’re the one ignoring me all hours of the day,” you snapped back. “Had to do something to get your fucking attention.”

Something in his face changed, he looked like he was about to kill someone. He got on one knee, moving to be eye-level with you. He took the book from your hands and without warning, put his hand around your throat and pushed you back into the tree.

“You want my attention, do you? You’ve got it now,” he said, taking his hand off your throat after a few seconds and standing up. “Strip.”

You got up, still not willing to back down. “Make me.”

“Do you really want to push your luck right now?”

“You don’t own me.”

With that, he came closer once again and without warning, took tight hold of your blouse. He undid one of the buttons before ripping the rest undone and pulling down your skirt.

“You act like a brat, you get treated like one,” he said before lightly kicking the back of your knee, making you fall to your hands and knees.

He took off the rest of your clothes and tossed them aside, leaving you bare and vulnerable, spread out for him on the ground. He kneeled next to you and rubbed his hand along your ass, “Gonna fuck the brat right out of you.”

His hand came down with a hard smack and the pain shot through your body. You bit your lip, not letting him get the satisfaction of hearing you yelp.

“Trying to be quiet, huh,” he said before landing another smack, “That won’t last long.”

Three came down quickly and you tried your best to stay quiet. He rubbed the swell of your ass before landing one harsh hit right where your legs met your behind and you couldn’t hold out any longer. A soft cry left your mouth.

“I caught that,” he said with a dark chuckle. “That’s the spot that makes you weak. I’ll be sure to keep note of that.

Tears began to stream down your face as he continued to land hard hits and with one grand final stroke, he stopped. “You gonna be good now? You gonna listen?”

“Yes, sir,” you said as you choked back sobs.

“That’s a good girl,” he whispered before rubbing gently at your tender, reddened skin.

He moved behind you now and you could hear the sound of his belt being undone. He took down the buttons of his pants and spread your legs. He gently stroked a finger through your wet folds.

“You are mine and you will do as I say. That goes without question. You understand me?”

“Yes,” you said shakily, “Yes, Daddy.”

He shoved into you with one quick, hard thrust, barely giving you a moment to adjust before setting a brutal rhythm. His big, calloused hand reached down to choke you once again, taking your breath away and keeping the blood from your head.

“Where’d the big tough girl go, huh? Bever was there in the first place. You are all mine. All mine. And I won’t have a brat running around here.”

He took his hand off your throat and you gasped for air, falling down to your forearms. He continued to use your body until he abruptly pulled out. “On your knees.”

You did as you were told, turning around to face him. You grabbed onto the black denim before looking up at him, his hard cock inches from your mouth. He traced his hand over your jaw, thumb playing with your lip.

“Open up.”

You did as you were told, no point in disobeying now. You licked a stripe up the underside of his cock before sucking gently on the head. He let out a long groan, eyes closing as he tilted his head upward, a look of pure pleasure on his face.

You took in more of him and hollowed out your cheeks, letting your tongue swirl around him. His hips began to rut slightly and you let him go, taking in as much of him as you could. His fingers tangled themselves in your hair before he began to fuck your mouth, making you gag around him but it only added to the pleasure. You hummed, letting him go hard. You moved a hand to play with his balls, stroking them gently.

“Babygirl I’m gonna cum,” he groaned deeply.

“Let me taste you,” you rasped before taking him down once again.

He held onto your hair with both hands, letting his hips stutter as he lost his rhythm. With one more swallow around his shaft, he let loose, shooting his hot cum down your throat. You took it in, swallowing down every drop you could. Spit and cum dripped down your chin before he swiped it up with his thumb and bringing it back to your mouth. You sucked his fingers clean before he pushed your shoulders back gently, making you lie down.

To your surprise, he got down between your legs, “Can’t let my girl go unfinished.”

He licked a fat stripe up your wet folds, wasting almost no time before sucking your hard clit into his mouth. Your back arched as he pleasured you, flicking designs into your sensitive bud. His fingers slipped inside of you, curving to find the spot that drove you wild. In mere minutes, you came undone around him, letting out breathy moans as you slipped over the edge. He lapped up your juices, swallowing them up with an exaggerated gulp. He slipped his fingers out, making you feel empty.

You were still catching your breath when he tucked himself back into his pants, fixing up his belt and taking off his vest.

“Clean yourself up. Wear this back to camp as your blouse got a bit wrecked. We leave in an hour.”

With that, he left you to sit in the dirt. You got up, your jaw and ass sore after what he put you through. You brushed the dirt off your knees and rear before slipping back into your clothes, putting Dutch’s vest on over your torn-up blouse. You crossed your arms over your chest and walked off the admittedly satisfying pain back to camp.

You slid under the radar and got dressed in the tent you and Dutch shared. You looked in the mirror to brush your hair back to normal when you noticed a bruise on your neck; no way you were going to cover that up but the folks at camp knew better than to ask about things when it came to you and Dutch. No one was entirely aware of your dynamic but everyone knew better than to question what he did in his alone time, and you were part of that.

Dutch was making his speech when you walked out and stood next to him. He wrapped an arm around your waist, holding you close as he finished listing off the itinerary for the upcoming heist.

“Let’s saddle up boys,” he concluded. Everyone made their way to the hitching posts, Dutch helping you onto the back of the Count. “John, Arthur, you boys take the lead. I’ll ride back.”

The men nodded and began the ride to the O’Driscoll camp you planned on taking down. You held onto Dutch as he let the others pass him, your ass still sore and the feeling of the horse not helping one bit.

“How are you doin’, doll,” Dutch asked in a lighter tone.

“Could be better,” you sighed.

“We’ll work on that later. Now you know the deal with this camp. You wait for my mark and as soon as I say it, you start shooting the bastards. You wait for my mark. Understand?”

“Yes, Dutch. I understand. You don’t need to talk to me like a child.”

“Debatable,” Dutch grumbled.

“Not in the mood to fight,” you warned.

“Quit acting like that then.”

“I said I’m not in the mood to fight, Dutch.”

“And yet you expect me to deal with that behavior? Do I need to show you again your role?”

“I will keep my god damn mouth shut if you do,” you spat.

“We’ll talk about this later.”

“Sure.”

The rest of the ride was tense and quiet. You were angry and he was too, a blind man could sense it from a mile away. It was far from the first time you and Dutch had fought and sure as hell, it won’t be the last but that did make you any less angry. Taking your anger out on these O’Driscolls would surely calm you down at least slightly.

You arrived at the surrounding woods of the camp and the gang dismounted from their horses. You snuck into the trees, careful not to make a sound.

“Arthur, John, you go right. Bill, Javier, go left. I’ll go straight ahead with Y/N.”

Each of the men nodded before taking position. You and Dutch hid behind a log and waited for the okay from each of the men, meanwhile, unsuspecting O’Driscolls walked around without concern.

You cocked your gun and hid your face and Dutch took notice. “Wait for my mark,” he said firmly.

“I don’t care about your mark,” you said before leaving cover, quickly shooting one of the men in the head.

Guns started blazing immediately, “God dammit, Y/N,” Dutch shouted above the gunfire, genuine anger in his voice.

You continued to shoot until you heard the click of an empty gun. You dug into your bag to find more ammo but you were careless and before you could even get a grasp at what was happening, you felt a sharp, hot pain in your stomach. You looked down to see blood staining your shirt. You dropped to your knees and clutched the wound, looking up to see Dutch’s wide eyes. He fired his gun a few more times, taking out the nearby enemies before dropping down to your side.

“God fucking dammit,” he grumbled. He moved your hands to check the wound, still squirting blood. He placed his hands over it, applying pressure in attempt to stop the bleeding. “This is why you have to follow my lead.”

“Do you really want to f-fucking fight right now,” you asked through cries.

He shook his head before letting out a yell of frustration. He took off his shirt, using it to tie around your torso and keep the pressure on.

“Arthur,” he yelled, “Get over here and cover me. The rest of you boys loot the bodies and meet us back at camp.”

With a few more gunshots, Arthur came running over, pulling the bandana from his nose and down below his chin, “What the hell happened?”

“What do you think happened? We gotta go. Now.”

Dutch picked you up bridal style and ran through the woods back to the count. Arthur followed close behind, shooting at the few O’Driscolls that posed a threat while the rest of the men finished up the job. Dutch propped you up on the count, sitting behind you and riding hard. Your vision was blurred by the pain, head clouds as Dutch whispered things you couldn’t quite make out. The ride back to camp was fairly short and Arthur made sure you weren’t being tailed.

As soon as you arrived, Dutch helped you off, walking you back to lay on his bed. Susan and Charles rushed over to tend to you as soon as they saw what happened, lifting your shirt and taking tweezers to remove the bullet. You screamed in pain, it was practically unbearable. A mix of fear, anger, and sadness rushed over Dutch’s face.

After what felt like hours, they were finally done and you were about as patched up as you were going to get. Your entire body hurt but it was lessened by whatever drug Miss Grimshaw had on her. You appreciated her taking the edge off. When they cleared out, Dutch kneeled beside the bed, taking one of your hands in both of his.

He shook his head slightly, “You any better?”

“Still breathin’.”

“I’m so sorry, Y/N,” he said before kissing one of your bloodied knuckles, “but you gotta listen to me.”

“I understand,” you nodded, not in the mood to put up a fight and you knew he was right. You were still fairly new to the outlaw life and he had been doing this for over twenty years.

He moved up to sit on the bed, moving you lightly so your head rested in his lap. He played with your hair, running his fingers through it and calming the both of you down. “I only do it because I care about you. You know that.”

You nodded, opening your eyes to meet his. “I know, Dutch, but sometimes it feels like you’re not there for me when I need you. I barely see you half the time and you know that bother me.”

He sighed, a sad smile on his face, “We’ll work on things. And I’m gonna take care of you after this whole mess. I’ve not been the best to you but I’ll change that. But for right now, my dear, I need you to get some rest.”

“Promise to stay with me?”

“I promise. Now close those beautiful eyes of yours. I’ll be right here.”


End file.
